


Self-Control

by sleepwithacommunist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Being Pinned Down, Condescension, Degradation, Edgeplay, F/M, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepwithacommunist/pseuds/sleepwithacommunist
Summary: You had promised to be good for Boba while he was gone, but you both knew that wasn’t going to happen. You knew the punishment for disobeying his orders: denial. It was the only punishment that made you behave. But you still liked to push the bounty hunter’s buttons to see how long he could hold out without giving you what you needed. And you’d never admit it, but some part of you liked the denial.You knew Boba would always give you what you needed in the end — it was just a matter of how long it would be before he gave it to you. Maybe today would be that day.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @sleepwithacommunist for more drabbles and headcanons!

Boba had been busy all day, even though there wasn’t much to be done while you traveled to your next destination. You were used to spending hours entertaining yourself on Slave I while Boba tracked down his bounties, but the silence of being in hyperspace while he completed random chores always made you act brattier than usual.

Today, you were desperate for his attention. Your brain needed stimuli other than watching the starlines streak past the window of the cockpit. And your body craved a type of touch you hadn’t gotten in days. In reality, it was your own fault that you hadn’t felt a fully-satisfying orgasm in a few days.

You had promised to be good for Boba while he was gone, but you both knew that wasn’t going to happen. You knew the punishment for disobeying his orders: denial. It was the only punishment that made you behave. But you still liked to push the bounty hunter’s buttons to see how long he could hold out without giving you what you needed. And you’d never admit it, but some part of you _liked_ the denial. You knew Boba would always give you what you needed in the end — it was just a matter of how long it would be before he gave it to you.

 _Maybe today would be that day_.

Looking over your shoulder, your eyes landed on Boba, watching the way he meticulously cleaned his weapons for the upteenth time during this trip. Smirking, you decided to take matters into your own hands and show him how much your body craved him. You left your seat and approached Boba, mustering up the most innocent look you could make as you stood before him. He glanced up at you and cocked an eyebrow at the sad pout you made.

You didn’t miss the small twitch of his lips before he grunted softly and asked, “What’s wrong, little one?”

Batting your eyelashes at him, you whined, “I’m bored. Can I sit on your lap while you work?”

You tried your hardest not to give away your real intentions with a clever smile, but the glint in Boba’s eyes told you he knew what your endgame was. Nevertheless, he placed his blaster to the side and patted his thigh in response. Grinning, you wrapped your arms around his neck and sat down on his lap. You whispered a soft “thank you” before he returned to cleaning his blaster, ignoring the way you leaned further into his body to feel more of him against you.

Boba wouldn’t be distracted so easily, but now that you were in his arms, you didn’t care about gaining any more attention from him. You were right where you wanted to be, and all you could focus on was the incessant heat pooling between your thighs. Humming softly in content, you nuzzled your face into the crook of his neck and adjusted yourself in his lap so that you were only straddling one of his strong thighs. You played with the collar of his black robes before beginning to rock your hips slowly.

Boba tensed beneath you but kept quiet as you started humping his leg in a desperate attempt to relieve the ache between your legs. You gripped his robes and pulled your head away from his neck so that you could shoot him an innocent look that said you needed his help. You wanted his touch so badly that you didn’t care how frantic you looked as you hopelessly gyrated your hips, trying to find the right friction where you needed it most.

Groaning in frustration, you tugged on his collar to let him know that you needed _something_ from him — anything to help with the desire coursing through your veins. He stayed still, watching you grind against his thigh in the hopes that you could finally feel release, but to no avail. You hated how indifferent he looked, as if your open display of lust had no effect on him. But despite his stoic expression, he couldn’t hide the evidence of his arousal as you glanced down at the growing bulge beneath his robes.

Licking your lips, your eyes zeroed in on your target before you released his collar and ran your hands up his thighs. You palmed him through his clothes, but Boba interrupted you with a low growl.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He tilted his head questioningly, placing his blaster down on the table in front of him so that he could pull your hand away.

Your pout returned, and you realized it wouldn’t be so easy to get what you wanted today.

Boba chuckled at the look on your face. “What makes you think you get to feel my cock already?”

He hooked one finger under your chin and held your gaze, the corners of his lips twitching as he tried not to look too satisfied with how desperate you were.

“You know my cock is a reward that you _earn_ , princess. And you haven’t done anything to show me you earned it yet.”

Sighing in exasperation, you whined his name softly. “I’ll be good,” you promised with wide eyes, hoping it would change his mind.

“We’ll see about that,” he responded before crossing his arms in front of his broad chest. “Keep riding my thigh, mesh’la. Show me how desperate you are,” he demanded.

You tried not to frown too much, knowing by the tone of his voice that he meant business. But you needed so much more than just the dull friction of his clothed thigh against your cunt. Building a rhythm, you rocked back and forth on his thigh and frantically pulled on his robes, as if he would show mercy if he realized how badly you wanted him.

“Boba, please,” you moaned while speeding up against his thigh.

He chuckled and brought his hands to your waist before running them up and down your body.

“Poor little thing,” he mocked. His eyes wandered your body, taking in how you bucked your hips faster because of the way he talked to you. “Such a needy little slut,” he muttered softly.

His words made you moan louder, and you felt the wetness between your legs grow as he watched you with a devious grin. You whispered another desperate plea for him to touch you properly, but he interrupted your begging, mimicking the slight pout on your face before teasing you again.

“What is it that you need so badly, little one?” His voice dripped with condescension. “Do you need my fingers? My mouth?” He chuckled softly before adding, “Or were you hoping to finally have my cock after days of denial?”

Your brows furrowed in frustration as you tried to get yourself off on his thigh; his words fueled the fire in the pit of your stomach, but the rebellious side of you didn’t want to prove him right. Another high-pitched whine escaped your lips, unable to form words to describe how badly you needed him.

Boba tsked in disapproval, clearly not satisfied with your lack of a proper answer. “Hm, well... you aren’t begging enough for my liking.” He smirked, and you recognized the dangerous glint in his eyes before he added, “So I think I’ll use my mouth to make you give me what I want. Because you aren’t going to feel my cock until I hear you _beg_ ,” he threatened through gritted teeth, and your eyes widened in anticipation of the punishment that you knew was coming.

Boba nodded towards the table behind you and demanded, “Lie down and spread your legs.”

He helped lift you from his lap and you pushed aside his blaster before lying back on the cold surface of the metal table. You held your breath as Boba slid his hands up your legs, taking his time to lightly caress your skin. His fingers met the hem of your tunic before he snaked his hands beneath the fabric, continuing the path up your thighs.

Following his instructions, you spread your legs for him, and your breath hitched when his fingers met the top of your thighs. You could feel him linger there — a telltale sign that he was debating how much to tease you before giving into your needs. You huffed impatiently, spreading your legs wider in the hope that he would finally give in. Boba chuckled softly before pushing your tunic up and letting it remain bunched around your stomach, exposing your bottom half to the cool air.

You shivered, eager to feel his lips against your throbbing clit. He paused for a second, taking in the sight of your quivering body before finally leaning forward in his seat and hovering his lips over your pussy. He stopped a hair's breadth away, smirking at how your breath hitched as you waited for his mouth to make contact with your skin.

Boba chuckled softly before pushing your hips against the table and blowing a cool stream of air directly onto your clit. You hissed and tried to buck up to desperately meet his lips, but he was much stronger than you and kept you pressed to the cool metal.

“Behave, little one,” he warned in a low voice.

You nodded slowly, biting your bottom lip as you waited for his first move. Suddenly, you felt his tongue flick your clit in one swift swipe, and your body jolted from the sensation. He held you firmly against the table before making another quick pass over your clit, just teasing you and gauging your reactions.

Before you could complain about his teasing, Boba finally gave you what you needed and licked your clit with steadier strokes. You felt the table shake slightly as you struggled to grab a hold of something to ground yourself. No matter how many times Boba did this, you were always amazed at how quickly he was able to make you see stars with only his tongue.

Breathing heavily, you writhed beneath his strong arms as he circled your clit a few times before sucking on the sensitive bud. Slowly, he brought you closer and closer to the edge, and your body tensed as you felt pressure build in the pit of your stomach. You were desperate to feel the release that you hadn’t felt in days, and finally it was so close you could almost taste it.

But just as you were about to cum, Boba pulled away with a devious grin. His strong hands remained around your waist, keeping you pressed to the table so that you couldn’t move. Immediately, you felt your pleasure being ripped away, causing your eyes to shoot open and meet Boba’s satisfied grin.

“Aw, poor little thing,” he said with a condescending chuckle. “Did you forget what I said? You have to beg, remember?”

His grin looked sadistic, and it only made you squirm more under his hold on your waist. You knew you could have easily given him what he wanted and begged like he asked. But the point of your little game was to see how far he would go to make you do what he asked — and how long you could be a brat without giving in to him.

Boba smirked to himself before leaning down once again to suck on your sensitive clit, and your body jerked from the slight sting of overstimulation. Without any hesitation, he went right back to sucking the aching bundle of nerves, swirling his tongue around it with expertise.

Desperate moans escaped your lips as he worked you right back to the brink of an orgasm again, taking significantly less time now that you were sensitive from the first round. Boba grunted against your pussy, using all his strength to keep you flat against the table as he brought you right to the edge before pulling away just as quickly.

This time, you couldn’t stop the soft cry you made as your body shook from denial. You groaned in frustration, clawing at the table while you pushed against Boba’s arms keeping you in place. You winced, knowing there would be bruises on your hips tomorrow.

Boba waited a moment, watching you struggle with an unamused look on his face. You could tell he was about to latch his lips to your clit a third time; he always had a talent for being able to spend ungodly amounts of time with his head between your legs. But the edging became too much now, and your clit felt almost numb from the stimulation. You needed something else — you needed to feel him hit that spot deep inside you if you were going to be able to cum tonight. So before he could make his third descent, you shot your hands out to push against his shoulders and finally begged.

“Wait, please!” Hesitantly, you swallowed your pride and muttered, “Please, Boba. I need…” You paused, feeling slightly embarrassed about what you wanted to say.

“I’m listening,” he taunted.

Sighing in defeat, you whispered, “I need your cock inside me, please.” You didn’t bother playing dumb anymore; your need to feel him surpassed the need to continue playing games with him.

Boba hummed in satisfaction before softly praising you for begging like he wanted you to. He released your waist so that he could undress just enough to pull out his hard length. Instinctively, your eyes dropped down to stare at his cock, watching him stroke it a few times and smearing some of the precum that leaked from the tip. You could feel yourself salivating at the sight of it, and your pussy clenched at the thought of his thick girth filling you just the way you liked. He must have noticed the way you greedily watched his movements because his soft chuckle broke you from your dirty thoughts.

“That’s my princess,” he murmured with a grin, “such a cock-hungry whore.”

His words made you moan, and as if to prove his point, you reached out for him and begged again. “Please Boba, I need you,” you whined.

He reveled in your whispered pleas and teased you by sliding his cock up and down your slick entrance, coating himself in your wetness. You tried to grab his robes to pull him closer to you, but he quickly captured your wrists in his hands and pinned them above your head in one swift move.

Whimpering beneath him, you waited with bated breath as he pressed the head of his cock against your dripping pussy. He gave you a look that said not to test him, so you tried to relax under his strong grip. As soon as he was satisfied with your behavior, he slowly pushed himself inside you, taking his time to give you each inch of his length.

You gasped at the feeling of him filling you to the brim. No matter how many times he fucked you, his cock always stretched you out perfectly, stoking the desire burning deep within you. Boba barely gave you a second to adjust to his size before he pulled out and thrusted back in, setting a punishing pace that made you gasp in pleasure.

He kept you pinned beneath him as he fucked you with quick, deep strokes. You were so sensitive from the edging that you could already feel the tingling sensation ripple through your body. You took every deep thrust he gave you, crying out from how amazing it felt.

You knew your orgasm was approaching too quickly, and there was no way Boba would let you cum this soon — not when he was punishing you. Forcing yourself to hold it back, you felt tears well in your eyes from how intense the sensations were.

Boba released one of your wrists to wipe away a stray tear, but although the gesture felt sweet, you opened your eyes and were met with a smug grin on his face. You knew he loved seeing you like this: fucked so hard that tears stained your cheeks.

“You can’t hold it, can you?” He mocked, reading your body language effortlessly.

Another tear spilled down your face as you shook your head, desperately holding back the orgasm that you had longed to feel. But as you inadvertently tensed around him, you heard the soft hiss that escaped him and the way his thrusts became sporadic. He was just as close as you were, so you focused on clenching harder, knowing he wouldn’t be able to resist the feeling.

Your moans grew louder, and you were right on the edge of succumbing to the hot jolts of pleasure pulsing through your body. Boba grunted in response to how you clamped down on him, but just as you thought he would give into his baser instincts, he gave you a look that said you had lost this game.

He chuckled to himself and grunted, “You may have begged for my cock, but I never said anything about letting you cum, little one.”

With a final thrust that almost had you spiraling over the edge, Boba pushed your hips down against the table and pulled out of your cunt with a broken groan. Gasping, you looked at him incredulously, surprised that he pulled out even though he was just as close as you were.

“What?” He taunted. “Did you expect me to keep going just because I was close?”

Boba smiled and covered himself up with his robes, despite how obviously aroused he remained. 

“Well that’s the difference between you and me, mesh’la,” he whispered. “ _I_ have self-control, and _you…_ ”

He leaned down and kissed your parted lips with a smug grin. You could faintly taste yourself on his tongue, but he was gone too soon. Without even realizing it, you tried to chase his lips, proving his point and causing his wicked grin to grow.

“You’re just a greedy little slut,” he sneered.

Boba licked his lips while holding your gaze before he left you with an ache that only he could relieve.


	2. Epilogue

Boba didn’t make you wait too long for the pleasure you craved. He may have been a tease, but he didn’t  _ really _ want you to suffer. It only took a few hours of your pouting and begging for him to finally give you what you wanted. But as always, there was a catch.

It wasn’t enough for him to give you just one orgasm after days of denial. He liked to prove that his rewards could be just as intense as his punishments. So instead of the edging that you were used to, he made you cum again and again — giving you everything you asked for and more. And when you desperately tried to squirm away from his touch because of the overstimulation, he tied your hands and legs to the ends of the bunk before giving you even more orgasms.

He made sure to switch things up just enough times that each orgasm varied in intensity and sensation. First, he ate your pussy out like his life depended on it, dragging out two orgasms from his lips alone. Then he finally pushed his fingers inside your dripping cunt before curling them right against your sweet spot. He knew exactly how to make you cum like that, and it didn’t take long before you lost count of how many times you had gushed around his fingers and his exploring tongue.

Just when you felt like you could pass out from the intensity of your pleasure, he finally soothed the ache between your legs with a soft kiss on your throbbing pussy and untied you. He crawled up the bunk with a satisfied grin, licking the evidence of your pleasure from his lips and pressing loving kisses all over your body before collapsing beside you.

Boba was everything you could ever ask for: a man capable of intense, fiery passion, but also surprisingly intimate in moments like these. He took care of your needs in more ways than just satisfying your kinks. Pulling you to his chest, he kissed you deeply, stealing the breath from your lungs and making your heart pound faster.

His tongue grazed your bottom lip before he pulled away with a smile and muttered, “I know I said I have self-control… but really, you have me wrapped around your finger.”

Boba chuckled softly and pecked your lips again before whispering, “But you already knew that. Didn’t you, cyar’ika?”


End file.
